Wicked innocence
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Grissom is the new minister in town. He's set out to find the witch and report back on the matter. He just never exepcted to fall for her, which makes it even more complicated.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation and I don't make any money from it._ **  
><strong>_

_**Warning: **_Sex read at own risk.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wicked innocence <strong>_

_**Chapter 1. **_

_**Europe 1345. **_

"Please you have to help me," the young woman looked up at Catherine with pleading eyes.

"I am sorry, but I can't," said Catherine, looking back at her.

"He'll leave me and go back to her, isn't there anything you can do," she begged.

Catherine took a deep breath before walking into her house and came back with a bottle saying, "Slip some of this in his drink, when he drinks and then look at you you will be the only woman he desires."

"Thank you, thank you so much," said the woman and hurried away.

Catherine sighed as quickly put on a wrap before she picked her little girl up from the crib and said, "We have to hurry so we won't be late for church, and hopefully the new priest will let us in."

The young girl didn't say much, she just smiled at her mother. Catherine locked up their house and headed for the town's church.

* * *

><p>When she came to the church the people there were looking at her as usual, like she was crazy or was carrying a gruesome disease. The young woman sighed as she neared the entrance to the church only to hear them yell, "Get away you don't belong here, and go back to hell where you came from."<p>

The strawberry blonde sighed as she slowly turned to walk away when she heard someone say, "Wait."

She turned only to look upon the bluest eyes she had ever seen. She gasped as she looked at the young priest in front of her, his curly hair in the color of salt and pepper. She looked at him with insecure eyes saying, "Yes."

"You live in this town right?" he said, looking at the woman opposite him, holding a little girl. She couldn't be more than three at most.

"I do yes," Catherine answered him.

"Well then you are happy to come to church, I was just about to start the service," he said, gesturing for her to come inside.

Catherine followed and sat down on a bench on one of the back rows. Everyone seemed to sit down as far away from her as they could. She sighed heavily looking up at the new priest that was starting the service, trying to ignore some of the looks they gave her.

As the service continued Grissom was eying the young woman with the little girl. The young girl was plundering happily and her mother was paying attention to what he was saying, unlike some of the other church goers.

He saw the looks they were giving her, none of them friendly, it was clear that she was an outcast and most likely the woman he was sent to find. He however could not find anything wrong with her at the time. In his eyes the young woman looked pretty harmless.

The rumors would however has it that she was a witch and he was sent there to find out if it was the truth or not. One of the reasons people seemed to think so was that her husband had died in unnatural circumstances. Grissom sighed not knowing how to go about the case. Slowly he ended his service and watched as everyone left. The young woman was the last to leave and by the looks of it she was praying before doing so. This was something he found odd as if she was witch she should not pray to the lord; then again she had come to church so she had to be a believer. Or was that just a cover?

Grissom shook his head before leaving the church as well to go home to what should be just that in the following period of time.

* * *

><p>It was a few weeks later that Grissom accidentally ran into Catherine on the town marked causing her to drop all she was carrying. Grissom quickly bent down to help her pick it up as he apologized for running into her. Catherine of course did the same before hurrying away from him.<p>

It was only moments later he discovered he had one of her parcels in his hand and hurried in the direction she had gone, only to find out she was not there anymore. He quickly got what he came for before going home with it all.

He however wanted to return the parcel to Catherine meaning he needed to find where she actually lived. He sighed as he went to Nick, one of the men helping him out at the church and asked, "This Catherine Willows woman, what do you know about her?"

"Why?" asked Nick with a frown.

"Well I accidentally ran into her at the marked and she dropped something, I wish to return it, but I don't know where she lives or anything like that," said Grissom honestly.

"Well she lives a bit outside of town because as you know people don't seem to like her," said Nick honest.

"Any idea why?" Grissom asked, looking at the younger man.

"Her husband died under suspicious circumstances a little over a year ago, and it is said she's playing with dark magic. I think it is all just talk as she seems harmless to me," Nick answered.

"Any idea how to get to her house?" Grissom asked, having a feeling that Nick had been there before.

"I'll take you there, but please don't be too rough on her, she's having troubles enough as it is," said Nick.

Grissom nodded wondering what he meant by that as he slowly followed the young man, while he changed the subject of their conversation to something more pleasant.

* * *

><p>About twenty minutes later the two men stood in front of a cottage and Nick said, "Here."<p>

Grissom saw that Catherine just then came out of the door with a basket of laundry and yelled out for her. The young woman looked at him with shocked eyes, almost dropping the basket she was holding.

"Reverend what are you doing here?" she asked, looking at him suspicious eyes, before turning to Nick and say, "How is your mother?"

"Much better, thank you for asking, I better go," he said, and quickly leaving the two of them.

Catherine looked at the man standing across for her, wondering what he wanted. Grissom looked back at the strawberry blonde, her blue eyes shining with hostility. He had almost forgotten why he came there in the first place, when he realized he was still holding the parcel.

"You lost this," he finally managed to say, as he handed it over.

"Thank you, I was wondering where it had run off to," she said, putting the laundry basket down to come and get it from him.

"Do you need help with that?" he asked, nodding towards the laundry.

She sighed, nodding without saying anything. Grissom smiled at her as they both went over to the basket and slowly started to hang it on some treads going between the trees.

Grissom couldn't help but to look at the different clothes hanging on the different treads, all from dresses to lingerie. And there was nothing bad in that department as it all seemed brand new. In between there were also clothes for her daughter, making Grissom by curiosity ask, "How old is she?"

"Who?" she asked back rather confused.

"Your daughter," said Grissom.

"Three," said Catherine.

"She's cute," he said, thinking that she was as beautiful as her mother.

Catherine didn't answer, just looked at the man opposite her, she couldn't help but to feel attracted to him. She however quickly shook it off as she asked, "What about you then, any children?"

"No, you may say I never met the right woman to settle with," he said with a heavy sigh.

"Can I offer you a cup of herbal tea?" she said, gesturing towards the door.

"Why not, I still have some time to spare," he said and smiled at her.

She nodded, but it still looked like she doubted a little by asking him to join her inside.

* * *

><p>Grissom was never really quite sure how he ended up in bed with Catherine that afternoon. Maybe it was the tea, maybe it was the essence of the cottage, or her blue depths. Whatever the reason was he ended up in her bed, making love to her, not only once but three times, before he lay there, just caressing her soft skin as she slept peacefully right next to him.<p>

As the night slowly neared the cottage the couple slowly woke up. Grissom was looking at her with tender eyes, trying to figure her out. He felt intoxicated by her being and it was like time and space did not matter anymore. His lips slowly started to investigate her slender body making her moan.

"Please stop," she whispered beneath another moan.

"I didn't hurt you earlier did I?" his voice was filled with concern.

"No, but we should not have done that, I hardly even know you," she said, carefully letting a hand stroke through his hair.

"Or I you, but that doesn't change the fact that we did what we did and I still want you," he said, kissing just the right spot on her neck, making her scream out to him.

His fingers were squeezing her erected nipple making her arch up hard, panting, letting her nails dig into his backside. His lips let go of her delicious neck only to suck on her other nipple, making it impossible for her to deny him anymore. He adjusted his body just enough to let his cock penetrate her with all his might, going deeper and deeper into her while he was almost swallowing on her breast.

"Faster," she panted as her juices were dripping onto the madras beneath them both.

He didn't need to be begged twice, driving faster into her core, feeling her vaginal walls clinch around his hardness before he again let his juices spray into her, filling her up once more.

Grissom carefully retracted making more of their mix fluids to wet her sheets. Carefully he stroked her cheek, and then he kissed her. Maybe it was this or the act itself that made silent tears run from her eyes, as suddenly she seemed to go from pleasured to devastate.

"Catherine..?" he questioned concerned.

"We really shouldn't have done any of this; I mean I shouldn't have let you do any of this. For all we know I can have ended up pregnant due to all of this. I do not particularly mind considering I do like you even after this short period of time. The trouble is that I do believe you are here to check me out then report back to someone and have them end my days. But tell me dearest Gilbert, if I am pregnant with your child and knowing about my daughter can you then watch me die?" She said before she fell completely apart in his arms.

"I for sure wouldn't mind if we made a child, and I am sorry to admit that you are right. I am here to find out if the rumors about you are in fact true. That you are a witch. If that is a fact which I believe to be true for many reasons I will do my best to save you and that little girl. Should I however fail I give you my word that I will raise her and the end result of this if there is any. I will however be devastated by sorrow if my superiors are to end your days, my dearest strawberry witch," he whispered as he pulled her even closer.

"You would really try to save me even if that would cost you your job?" she asked him a bit surprised.

"Of course I would, but let us not worry about that right now, as you need rest," he said as he tried to calm her.

"If I do happen to sleep, will you promise not to leave me?" she asked, scared that he would not be there when she woke up.

"I promise," he said in a very serious tone, gently kissing her lips.

She looked at him once more before closing her eyes, knowing he was telling the truth, even if they hadn't know each other for very long. If nothing else he at least for then gave her what she needed, love and feeling of being safe.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2. **_

"And I am telling you that woman is not a witch," Grissom stated before the group of inquisitors, there among his boss, it was a few months after they had first slept with each other, and Grissom was called back to give his report.

"What about her husband's death and the tales about different potions going around town?" said his boss Ecklie.

"There is nothing that says that she is the reason as to why he is dead, and there is nothing dangerous about making herbal tea," he said, well aware she did make potions of different sorts, not knowing if they all were well meant.

"You cannot expect us to believe it is just herbal tea, that is just plain stupid," said Ecklie.

"You are the ones that are stupid, sentencing young woman to their certain death, only because you are afraid of something that is different," said Grissom, his tone was starting to get angry.

"And you are talking like you are under a spell, tell me Grissom, did she bewitch you?" asked Ecklie in a really spiteful tone.

"Don't be stupid, I don't tamper with evidence, and I for sure not get involved with a suspect," Grissom was reaching the end of his ropes as he was lying through his teeth.

"Fine, then I will say you should be man enough to put her up for the test, if she is a witch she will die, if she is human not. It will take place the following Tuesday," said Ecklie with a triumphant smile.

"I will," he said with a nod, walking out of there thinking, '_Dear lord, no._"

* * *

><p>"Please just try to rest," Catherine whispered, looking at the weak woman sitting opposite her in the cottage. She was the tenth in two week's now. They all had the symptoms of a cold, but Catherine knew it could be more severe if she was right. She however had to see the development the next couple of days to be sure.<p>

She put a cold wash cloth on her forehead saying, "Just drink as much fluid as you can, I will come and check on you tomorrow okay?"

She nodded weakly as Catherine followed her to the door and outside. The other woman slowly on shaky legs started to walk towards town. Catherine looked after her with worried eyes, hoping it would be okay as so far a child had died from this decease before she could start the treatment and more seemed to be getting ill.

She lifted up her young girl from the crib saying, "At least you are not ill, my little one."

The little girl shook her head like she had understood her mother's words as she said, "Gil…?"

"He's out of town, but he will come by later, and now you have to come with me as I go to tend to Sara Siddle," she answered, another of the towns woman that had gone ill.

Again the young girl nodded seriously as Catherine slowly gathered what she needed to try to slow this decease down as much as she possibly could. She sighed wondering what was making it spread so fast and what would happen on Grissom's meeting. She feared that she wouldn't be able to stop this decease and that her days were up.

"My little butterfly, what will happen to you if I'm no longer here," she whispered, tears starting to dwell up inside her. The little girl held onto her hard, trying to comfort her mother not understanding why she would have to go anywhere.

* * *

><p>"So what did they say?" asked Catherine as soon as Grissom walked in the door, later the same day.<p>

"You'll have to do the water test or rather I will be the one preforming it on you," he said with a heavy sigh.

"What exactly is that?" she wanted to know, not liking the sound of it.

"You'll be tied up left foot with left hand and thrown in the water, if you manage to get up from there you are a witch and will die at the fire, if not you'll be saved in time," he explained.

"You cannot be serious," she said, looking at him with terrified eyes.

"I wouldn't joke about something like this," he said with a heavy sigh.

"Then I am dead either way," she said with a heavy sigh.

"I hope not, but there is a great chance," he said, looking very troubled, he didn't like the thought of it the least.

"Then what will happen to the people I am treating for measles?" she asked him, thinking about the villagers that still needed her help.

"I honestly don't know," he admitted.

She nodded, figuring she could explain what was needed in time, just in case. She looked into his blue eyes, seeing sorrow and frustration, knowing he didn't wish to do this, but that he had no choice. She sighed saying, "And our little ones?"

"I'll take care of…" he stopped, knowing that day had led to something more and that she was now bearing his child for the fourth soon fifth month.

"She'll die with me by your hand," Catherine whispered, turning away from him. How could he possible agree to this knowing that his child were inside her womb.

"I wish there was another way," he said with a very heavy sigh.

"Prove that they are wrong, I'll do anything," her voice suddenly sounded so desperate. He didn't see her, but her blue eyes were shining with fear.

"I honestly wish I could, but we both know they are right. You're brewing potions of a various sort," he said.

"Only to help people, I would never harm. A doctor would do the same, why can't I?" she asked, her back was still facing him.

"Because you are not a doctor, you are a woman, meddling with…" he stopped, wondering what he was doing all of a sudden agreeing with her boss.

The young woman was now in tears, even if he couldn't see it, he could hear her quiet sobs. He walked closer, but she turned, hissing, "Don't touch me."

"Catherine, I didn't mean it like that," he said, looking at her with his calm eyes.

"You're no better than the rest, please just leave," she whispered, nodding towards the door.

He sighed, doing as she requested, leaving her shattered behind. The strawberry blonde sank down on the floor, sobbing heavily, wishing she never started to help the people in the village with her methods. Now her young girl would have to grow up without her in her life and the man she loved so dearly would have to do without her as well. It just wasn't fair.

From the crib young Lindsey was watching her mother, not understanding why she was sad other than that something was very wrong. Deciding to try to fix it she spoke up saying, "Mommy."

Catherine's attention got drawn to her, slowly she got up and lifted her out of the crib, holding her close, rocking her whispering, "I love you, I love you, I love you."

Lindsey clang to her, wondering what made her mommy behave like this, like she was terrified of something. Like she was afraid of losing her, little did she know that that was just what would going to happen in not long.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Note: **_When I first started to write this I planned to have her live through the water test then die on the fire considering what times were like. I however felt that was too hars, so this is the final result. I should also add I felt bad about writing this scene as Catherine is my fav character on the show._**  
><strong>_

___**Fair warning: **_Water test and the result thereof, read at own risk.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

The townsmen and women meet up to see Catherine take the water test the following Tuesday. Even if some found this wrong no one dared to speak up, afraid that they would be convicted as well. Afraid of what others might say.

As Grissom's superiors watched he tied her up as he had done with countless of women before her. Only this time it was different. This time he was deeply in love with the woman he was sentencing to death. This time she was carrying his child. This time he wished he could do it for her.

Catherine looked at him with a mixture of sadness and terror in his eyes. How could he do this? He knew their child were inside her, an innocent life that would die with her. She was struggling to hold her tears back. No matter what happened she refused to let them see her cry.

"You can't do this," a male voice broke through the crowd. Everyone turned to look at Nick.

"And just why is that?" Ecklie asked him, wondering who dared protest to this.

"Because this woman has done nothing wrong, if nothing else she is helping this village to get back on its feet, without her people may risk dying," he said.

"He…he's right, without her help I wouldn't be this well now, and she helped my son Timothy when he was inches from death once before," Sara spoke up.

"Hear, hear, we should be ashamed of ourselves. She's helped us a bunch of times, and what do we do, we pay her back by letting them take her life, it's not right," an old man named Sam said.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot do this, I happen to love this woman and she's carrying my child. Witch or not I do not care," Grissom finally dared to speak up, making everyone gasp. Catherine looked at him, daring to smile just a little spite the situation.

"I knew it, she has bewitched you and everyone else, and if you cannot do it, I will. Take him," Ecklie ordered.

Two men held Grissom as Ecklie got Catherine into the boat, rowed out and dumped her on the deepest of the river.

First when they knew it most likely was too late they let him go. Grissom ran out, and jumped in as Nick yelled out, "No, the current is too heavy."

"I don't think he cares," he heard Sara say as they both stood there looking at the water with scared eyes.

"Mommy," Lindsey whispered before she started crying in Nick's arms Why were they hurting her mother? She didn't understand.

"Someone help him," Sara said, looking at the same crowd that tried to speak her cause moments ago. They were now backing off and not daring to speak, again afraid of what would happen if they did.

The water was foaming and they could not see either of them. Nick tried to calm young Lindsey in his arms by rocking her gently back and forth. She however didn't seem to listen as she continued to scream.

On the side Ecklie was smiling pleased, another witch gone.

Underneath the boiling water Catherine was struggling to hold on. She didn't want to die, not like this. She was fighting trying to get loose of her restrains, but they were too tight and she kept on sinking. She was struggling for air, feeling like her lungs could collapse.

"Lindsey," she thought in a final desperation, trying harder, before giving up, the water was simply no match for her. It was too deep and the fight was too heavy. She closed her eyes, hoping that Grissom would take care of her little girl as he promised. With a hand on her belly protecting her unborn she continued to sink slowly towards the bottom of the river.

Grissom was stuggling as well, holding his breath and trying to dive deeper, trying what he could to find her, but he couldn't spot her anywhere. He took a deep breath, inhaling water as he got even deeper down, finally seeing her, seemingly lifeless.

He went for her, fast, and slowly managed to swim up towards the surface, not caring what anyone should think, hoping it was not too late, but fearing that it was.

Grissom's head appeared above water as she slowly swam ashore holding his lady. She didn't seem to be moving. As he got her up, he removed her restrains and looked at her. Her face was pale, too pale. He felt her pulse, nothing.

He carefully stroked some of the wet hair that was glued to her face away as he bent down to her ear whispering, "Strawberry witch."

He slowly started to loosen the rope he had tied her with, putting it aside, carefully stroking her cheek, then he looked at Ecklie saying, "Are you happy now?"

"Very, so I guess she wasn't a witch after all," he said, grinning in a way that made a shiver of terror run down Grissom's spine. He then turned to the rest of the council saying, "I think our work here is done."

Grissom didn't answer to this, he was now rocking Catherine's lifeless body in his arms, crying, wishing that everyone weren't looking at them. Ecklie and his followers were slowly starting to walk away.

"Please come back to me, strawberry witch," Grissom whispered, holding her even closer.

Without him noticing her eyes slowly opened and she whispered, "I forgive you."

He looked at her with shocked eyes, whispering, "Catherine."

For a short second he swore he could see her eyes twinkle before they again closed and she was as limb in his arms as before. Had it all been in his head or had it happened. He didn't know, he only knew that she was gone and she would never return to him. He carefully lifted her up and started walking away from the crowd, wanting some final moments with her before putting her body into the ground.

From Nick's arms Lindsey was still watching, unable to understand the full content, but able to get that her mother was never going to be with her again. Small tears starting to fall from her eyes as the young girl was filled with sadness. What wrong had her mother done to deserve to be punished like this?

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

"Father?" Lindsey's soft voice broke through the quietness in the church where Grissom was working on his next sermon.

"Yes little one," he said, looking at the twelve year old girl coming towards him. Her once blonde hair was now in the same shade as her mother's had once been and her blue eyes were twinkling just like hers.

"Would it be okay if I went home from school with Anya and Josie tomorrow, I'm having trouble with my math and Josie offered to help," she said, looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"Of course," he said, glad times were changing and that she was no longer looked at as an outcast. After Catherine's death they had been isolated from the community for some time, but in the end they had slowly returned to it as his sermons were needed. They needed to see hope in the tragedies striking them. There had been plagues and deceases that had taken more than one man over the years. Grissom and Lindsey had been of the lucky ones never having any, some said Catherine's spirit was there protecting them. Grissom called it luck.

As he looked at the young girl in front of him, he couldn't help but smile. Even if they had been through hard times, things were slowly getting better and even if he was not her birth father, he still acted the part and as for her he was the only father she could remember. She had only vague memories of Eddie if any at all and those were not happy. They both even due to their loss gained the family they needed and even if it was small it was just big enough for the two of them.

"Great, will you be home late?" she asked as she was the one preparing their dinner.

"In an hour, little one," he said.

"Okay, I'll leave you to your work," she said, slowly walking towards the exit, when she turned to look at him with insecure eyes saying, "Father."

"Yes, little witch," he said, gazing at her with wondering eyes.

She blushed slightly as she said, "I love you."

"I love you too," he said and meant every word, as there would be no one he loved as much as his little girl. She would forever be his sunshine as she was what left him by the woman he loved.

Lindsey giggled happily as she walked out of the church, and in his silent mind he could hear Catherine's voice saying, "You did well Grissom, you did really well."

He sighed, turning another side in his Bible thinking that the only thing that would make life even greater was if she was there with him. Then again she always would be, as she would always be there inside his heart as he would never stop loving her.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


End file.
